


Extra 5 Minutes

by blackemerald_60



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: And I still suck at tags, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, I will never write plot, No Plot/Plotless, Speculation, Spoilers, What-If, citrus plus, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackemerald_60/pseuds/blackemerald_60
Summary: What might have happened if Matsuri’s mom came home five minutes later
Relationships: Mizusawa Matsuri/Taniguchi Harumi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Extra 5 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything else, please let me just say that I L.o.v.e the way the kiss happened in citrus plus.  
> But. This little thing wouldn’t leave until I wrote it.

“So, was it for me, or was it for “everybody”, that you came to see me?”, Matsuri asked, slowly closing the gap between her and Harumi. 

Harumi couldn’t think, couldn’t answer honestly. Who was it for that she’s here today?  
  
Matsuri was getting closer and Harumi’s brain was starting to short circuit with the distance and Matsuri’s hand on her cheek.  
It was soft and delicate, not something she expected from the little trouble maker. Even more surprising was the warmth that spread from her fragile-looking hand. 

Their breaths became shallow, taking in the other’s air. Matsuri was still closing the gap, giving ample time for Harumi to push her away or turn her cheek, anything to avoid what she knew was coming. Instead, the only thing Harumi did, was close her eyes, and lean in a little closer. 

Their lips barely touched at first, but when neither pulled away, someone deepened the kiss.  
  
It was slow, a true first kiss for the both of them.

Matsuri may have kissed and been kissed, but it was never like this. Never so hesitantly, or gently. Never with trembling lips and tentative hands. No. The kisses she had experienced in the past were always taken: rough and demanding. And when she stole the kisses, they were usually [not always, but mostly] the same. But this kiss was full of doubt and insecurity. This kiss was soft and warm. This kiss was a first kiss that was given and received equally. 

It was slow, without demand, without impatience, and without ulterior motives.  
  
This was a kiss between two dishonest people, who had found acceptance in each other. 

  
  


And then, the front door opened. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the best way I could have procrastinated on an assignment. 
> 
> sorry it's so short. 
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading anything of mine.


End file.
